Just a Little Longer
by krissi-chan
Summary: Peeta always thought his feelings were for Katniss... until he set sight on a certain blond male tribute from District Two. Cato/Peeta SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first EVER Hunger Games fanfic, so please be nice! Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, nor the characters that are in it. That right belongs soley to Suzanne Collins! :3

Pairing: Cato/Peeta

Warning: This is a slash fanfic, if you don't like it, please hit the back button ;)

Chapter 1

"Fuck." Peeta gasped in pain as he fell from the rope in the training room. He could practically hear the other tributes laughing at him. Glancing up, he met the grey eyes of one tribute in particular. The boy from District 2, Cato.

The elder blond was looking at the younger with curious eyes, wondering what exactly the other boy was capable of. He knew the Girl on Fire was good with a bow and arrow, but what about the other District 12 tribute... what was he capable of?

Peeta blushed under the scrutinizing gaze of the Career as he picked himself up off of the floor. Katniss jogged over, concern evident in her green eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked. "That was a pretty far drop." The female tribute soon realized her companion wasn't paying attention to her, but to something over her left shoulder. Turning, the girl saw the District 2 male tribute turn away quickly, like he didn't want to be caught watching something, or someone.

"Peeta, do you have a little crush on Cato?" she asked the boy, a teasing tone in her voice.

Peeta snapped out of his reverie and looked questioningly at her. "What are you talking about?"

The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes. "Oh please, do you think I'm blind? I was just talking to you a minute ago, but I doubt you will recall the conversation since you were too focused on Tall, Blond and Dangerous over there, right?"

The dirty blond boy turned beet red and looked at the ground, suddenly finding his shoes much more interesting than the topic at hand. Then he sighed, realizing this wasn't going to do him any good and he looked up at his friend. "Ok, so what if I have a little crush on him? It's not like anything can happen. We'll both be dead within the week... Well, I will be, at least."

"Oh come on, Peeta. I'll bet you make it out alive. Look, you see those weights over there?" The brunette asked, gesturing with her head to the left.

Peeta nodded, seeing what she was talking about. There was a pile of weights that looked to be about 100 pounds and over in a corner on the left side of the room.

"Throw one," she said simply.

"Throw one? But how's that going to-"

Katniss cut him off with a look. "Trust me. Just throw one at that stand of spears over there, ok? And you better do it quickly. Those friends of his are looking at you like you're a meal."

As she walked away, the blond boy looked in Cato's direction again to find the older boy once again looking at him. The Career looked at him with a raised eyebrow in an almost challenging way.

"Throw one.. How hard can that be?" Peeta muttered to himself. Walking over to the weights, he picked up a ball shaped one that felt like it weighed about 150 pounds. He turned to focus on the rack of spears a good 20 feet away.

Cato was curious now. What was 12 up to...?

Bringing his arm back, Peeta launched the weight as hard as he could at the rack of spears, sending it crashing to the floor. Phanting, he looked at Cato again and couldn't stop the smile coming onto his face when he saw the look of approval from the older boy.

Well, maybe Katniss knew what she was talking about after all...

A/N: So tell me what you think! I want feedback people!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own the Hunger Games, they are owned by the author of the books! Tell me what you think, please?

Chapter 2

"Did you _see _the way he looked at you? I thought he was going to jump you right there. Yep, it's been decided, I am a genius." Katniss said with a smirk as she and Peeta walked toward their rooms after training.

"Do you really think he like's me?" Peeta said, feeling hopeful that maybe things were going his way for once.

"Oh, I don't think so. I know so. I know that now that he's seen what you can do, he'll probably form an alliance with you," the brunette girl reassured.

Peeta smiled a little, lost in his own little world of thinking until he and Katniss had to bid each other good night when they reached their own rooms. Peeta couldn't stop thinking. 'Could Cato really like me like that?' He thought. His question was answered when he walked into his bedroom and was promptly shoved against the wall as soon as the door closed.

"What the hell are you trying to pull, 12?" Cato asked, pinning Peeta's hands to either side of his head with his own.

"I-I..." Peeta stuttered, staring into the stormy grey eyes of the older, stronger blond. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you lie to me! You're a really bad liar, did you know that?" The District Two tribute growled into the boy's ear, causing chills to race down the younger's body.

"Why are you here, Cato?" Peeta felt a sense of accomplishment as his voice was steady.

Cato grinned. "I'm here to find out the truth. Tell me why you've been looking at me so much during training and stuff. Tell me what you really think about me." The older blond pushed his body against the younger.

The baker's son groaned. "Damn it, don't do that when I'm trying to think," he growled. "I think.."

Cato grinned into the slightly younger boy's neck. "Yes?"

"I think you're incredibly sexy," Peeta said, gasping as Cato nipped at his neck. "And... I think I might like you.."

"Do you? You don't even know me.." breather the other tribute. "You don't know a thing about me."

"I know all I need to know. That you're strong... and that you're going to win the Games." Peeta ran a hand through Cato's cropped hair. "And I'll die."

"Don't say that," Cato said, snapping his head up from Peeta's shoulder and looking him in the eyes. "Don't you fucking say that, Peeta. You will survive. We'll win this thing together."

Peeta just shook his head. "We can't both win, Cato, you know that. One of us is going to die eventually and I would rather it be me than you."

"No, if you die, I'll kill myself. Then they won't have either of us. I will protect you, Peeta. As long as we stick together, it will be ok." Cato reassured, placing a soft kiss on Peeta's forehead.

"You'll protect me?" Peeta asked, voice full of emotions.

"Absolutely."

"Why? What's so special about me?"

"Everything."

Peeta tried to hold back the tears, not wanting Cato to see him cry. But Cato kissed away the tears as the slid freely down his cheeks. "Shh... don't cry. Tell me what you're thinking." Cato said, running his hand across Peeta's cheeks.

"That you have to be lying. Why the hell would you feel that way about _me_?" The District 12 tribute demanded to know.

"Let me prove you that I'm not lying." Cato said, pulling the other blond with him in the general area of Peeta's bed.

Peeta let himself be pulled onto the bed. He let Cato kiss him roughly but deeply. He let Cato take off his clothes. He let Cato take _him_.

A/N: So tell me what you think! Thanks for the great reviews so far~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, I logged off of the computer, and when I came back, I had a bunch of reviews! Thanks you guys! Again, I do not own the Hunger Games, the author does!

Chapter 3

Peeta woke up and smiled as he remembered the night before. He couldn't think of a time when he was more happy. He stroked the arm that was wrapped protectively around his waist and his smile widened when he felt a gentle kiss pressed to his bare shoulder.

Rolling over, he smiled at Cato, who returned the smile. "Good morning," the younger blond greeted.

Cato kissed Peeta's lips gently. "Good morning to you too. So, do you believe me now?"

The baker's son smirked. "Yeah, I believe you." He ran his fingertips down Cato's bare side and drew patterns on his equally bare hip, causing the older boy to shiver.

"God, you're going to kill me before we get into the arena, 12." Cato automatically regretted the words that came from his mouth when he felt Peeta stiffen and he pulled him closer. "Sorry, wrong choice of words."

"Don't be sorry, it's ok." Peeta reassured, even though it wasn't.

"Ok... well we better get dressed before someone comes in here and finds us in this... _interesting _position." Cato suggested.

The younger boy nodded. "Good idea."

Pulling on a pair of pants, Peeta walked to the window overlooking the probably still sleeping Capitol. He smiled softly as he felt Cato wrap his strong arms around his slim waist. "We have the interviews coming up soon."

"Yep," Cato said, resting his head on his lover's shoulder. "Do you think we should tell everyone about us?"

Peeta turned in the Career's arms and looked into his grey eyes. "Do you _want _to tell them?"

Looking thoughtful for a moment, the older blond nodded. "Yeah, I think it would benifit us both in the long run. Everyone loves the idea of a pair of star-crossed lovers having to fight each other to the death. Which won't happen. I already told you, I'll kill _myself _before I kill _you_."

"I don't want you to have to do that." Peeta said running a hand over Cato's cheek.

"But-" Cato was cut off by a pair of warm lips being pressed to his own, causing him to moan.

"No but's. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," said the baker's son, looking into his lover's eyes. He smiled, realizing that he was falling for the District 2 tribute.

Cato sighed, burying his head in Peeta's neck. "I wish they would just cancel the Games and we wouldn't have to go through with this at all. Or that we could run away and never look back."

Peeta stroked the blond's hair and nodded in agreement. "I know you do. But I don't think it's going to happen like that. We're going to have to go into the arena, and I'm sure both of us are going to have to kill someone while we're in there. But as long as we stay together, we'll be fine, right?"

The Career looked into his young lover's eyes and smiled. "Yeah... you're right. As long as we stick together, nothing can touch us... except each other of course." Cato smirked as he ran his hands up Peeta's still bare sides, drawing shivers from the younger boy.

"Wait, wait, Cato.. Let's not start something that we might not be able to finish ok?" Peeta said with a smirk on his face, stopping Cato's hands right before they dipped into the front of his pants.

Cato groaned. "Like I said before, you're going to be the death of me one of these days." He pressed a deep, rough kiss to Peeta's soft lips.

Peeta smirked into the kiss. He was seriously falling for Cato... he didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

A/N: So tell me what you think! :3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all for your very supporting reviews on this story. So, here's Chapter 4 and I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the Hunger Games. That right belongs to Suzanne Collins and I am just here to twist these characters to do what I want them to ^_^ Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Peeta was nervous. He didn't know what everyone else knew, since he and Cato had agreed to keep their relationship on the down low, but that didn't mean anything around here. Here, nothing was a secret for long.

The District 12 tribute walked into the training room a good week after he and Cato had become lovers and immediately noticed something. Everyone was staring at him. And not just glances, no they were full on staring.

"How's it going, Lover Boy?" called one of the other tributes, Glimmer, with a smug smirk on her face. Peeta had the urge to punch his fist straight into that pretty fake face. That would definitely wipe that look off of her.

"What are you talking about?" the boy asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He didnt think that Glimmer would know anything about him and Cato, but he could be wrong.

"You know exactly what we're talking about," Marvel stepped in, standing at Glimmer's side like a puppy. "We know all about you and Cato. Do you think he's really going to stay with you? All Cato cares about is killing you, don't you understand that?"

Peeta shook his head. "No, Cato wouldn't do that to me." He sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself more than the others.

"Right... you just wait until we get into that arena and we'll see which one of us is right. You're only setting yourself up for failure. But, it's whatever, don't take it from the people that have known him longer than you." Glimmer shrugged, walking away with a flick of her hair. After a moment, Marvel followed after her, once again becoming a lovesick puppy.

Peeta didn't know what to think now. He didn't want to believe what they said, but how did he know that Cato wasn't just using him? The blond decided enough was enough and he would just have to trust his lover. Needing something to take his mind off of what the others had said, Peeta headed over to the camouflage section of the room.

It didn't take long for the boy to become completely absorbed in his work. He was so absorbed that he didn't notice someone walking up to him until they cleared their throat. Startled, Peeta looked sharply up, about to tell the person off for breaking his concentration. But the words froze in his throat when he realized it was Cato.

"Hey," greeted the older blond. "That's some pretty nice camouflage. Where'd you learn to do it?"

"Back home, I worked in a bakery with my family and I used to decorate the cakes. I guess after doing something so many times, you just get the hang of it." Peeta said, trying to act nonchalant about it, but blushing under all the attention.

"You think you could teach me?" Cato questioned, looking curiously at his lover.

Peeta smiled a little, butterflies in his stomach. "I think I could manage to squeeze some time in there for you."

Cato chuckled. "Well thank you for clearing your schedule for little old me."

Peeta couldn't stop the laugh that fell passed his lips. "No problem." He spent the rest of the day teaching Cato how to paint himself like his surroundings, and while the blond wasn't as good as the baker's son, he showed potential.

When the training session was done, Cato held Peeta back as the others vacated the room. "What's been going on with you? You've been on a whole other planet today." he questioned, growing concerned for his small lover.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Peeta nodded, trying to reassure the older tribute.

"It was Glimmer and Marvel wasn't it? They were talking about us weren't they?" Cato demanded to know, eyes flashing dangerously.

Peeta hesitated for a moment, not liking the look in the older boy's eyes. "Yeah, but it's no big deal. They can go screw themselves, right?"

Cato sighed angrily. "Right... I just can't believe they would say something to you. I told them that we were trying to keep it on the downlow. I know that Glimmer wasn't too happy when I told her, Clove, and Marvel, but I didn't think they would turn against me like this. I'm going to have to have a little... talk... with them."

Peeta didn't like the look that was in those grey eyes. "Don't worry about it, Cato. They're just jealous because they don't have someone in the way that we have each other. And I think Glimmer might have a thing for you and since Marvel has a thing for Glimmer, he's just being strung along like her little puppet. And don't say anything to Clove, she didn't say anything to me. I don't think she was even around when the other two started in on me," he reasoned with his lover, not wanting someone innocent to be in trouble because he didn't speak up.

Cato nodded. "I didn't think that Clove would say something after I told her not to. She's my best friend, I know we can trust her. Oh, by the way, get permission from your mentor or who ever you need to talk to so that you can come stay with Clove and I tonight. She wants to meet you and I think she's cooking." Cato got a starry-eyed look on his face when he mentioned Clove's cooking.

"Is she that good?" It had been a while since Peeta had had something that wasn't cooked by one of the Capitol servants, so he was interested by the prospect of having something different.

Cato clutched his chest in mock horror. "Good? She's amazing! She can make the best lasagna you've ever tasted! I think that's what she's cooking tonight! Be at our floor by seven and we'll eat and you can stay the night with me, ok? Do you think you'll have a problem getting your mentor to say yes?"

"Sounds good! I don't think Haymitch will have a problem with it. I can tell him you're interested in forming an alliance and you wanted to get to know me better to see if you can trust me." Peeta said, quickly formulating the pretty convincing story in his head. He thought it was a pretty good idea.

"That sounds good. So Clove and I will see you tonight at seven." Cato said, finally walking them out of the training room. He pecked Peeta gently on the lips and smiled down at him. "And don't worry about Glimmer and Marvel. Whatever they said, it's probably not true."

Peeta nodded, feeling a little more reassured. "I won't worry about it. I'll see you tonight, ok?"

Cato nodded, pulling his lover into one last deep kiss before pulling back. "Until then."

Peeta watched as the older blond walked away. He couldn't keep the smile from slowly spreading across his face. The young blond felt his stomach backflip, anxious for the night ahead of him.

A/N: This one is longer! Tell me what you think! I had to make Glimmer somewhat bitchy, because I think she is, but that's just my personal opinion. Now, all Peeta has to do is earn Clove's approval and he'll be set! Until next time, my dear readers!


End file.
